


Before You Know

by jimblejams



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (for the most part), Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Slice of Life, also eunwoo's only mentioned briefly, also inspired by a random sentence prompt from tumblr lmao, i wrote it while listening to it and think it would be good to listen to while reading as well, this fic is inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejams/pseuds/jimblejams
Summary: "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angelLove your imperfections, every angleTomorrow comes and goes before you knowSo I just had to let you know"(Alternatively: A small peek into a super soft myungjin morning, inspired by the songBeautifulby Bazzi as well as a sentence prompt from Tumblr.)





	Before You Know

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies :')
> 
> it's been a hot minute since i've completed any fic (since like last fall lmao) but i do have a lot of wips i'm hoping to finish. this is just a short little thing i wrote yesterday for my birthday. it's not much but it's a small little thank you gift to everyone.
> 
> i recommend that you read this while listening to beautiful by bazzi, a super smooth slow jam that inspired this fic. i tried to form the fic around the mood of the song, idk if i did it well or not but ya, it might help to listen while reading. it's the type of song that honestly just makes you feel like you're falling in love. if you pay attention there are a few lines from the song that make an appearance in the fic itself, and the title as well.
> 
> also this all started bcos of a random sentence prompt from tumblr i think it was "i dreamt about you last night" or something. so you'll see that in the fic as well :))

Jinwoo opens his eyes to a soft haze of early morning light and warmth. The sun has just barely begun peeking through the little gap between his curtains but that’s not what makes him blink repeatedly. The familiar silhouette of a certain someone’s face catches his eye first and morning doesn’t even register in his mind. Smooth, tan cheekbones glow mere inches away from Jinwoo’s own and that’s what truly steals his breath. For a moment, a sense of déjà vu washes over him and a sleepy smile forms automatically. He shifts, body waking with his mind, restless and in need of a stretch. Like clockwork, the eyelashes before him flutter and eyebrows furrow with the beginnings of consciousness. Jinwoo exhales, breath leaving him in a quiet rush. He turns onto his side completely, tucking his arm underneath his head, propping his head up a bit for a better view. His free hand reaches up, barely hesitating to brush away stray hairs threatening to block his view of the treasure that exists beneath the soft amber locks.

Just a few months ago his fingers would have stuttered, catching up to his warring mind and heart. He has doubts and insecurities, like anyone does. Falling in love happened to magnify that. But his worries seemed to be for naught because his love fell right into him, ready perhaps even before he’d been; waiting.

Jinwoo’s fingertips don’t pause in their ministrations, continuing to stroke the hair by the other’s ear even as a smile blossoms prettily on those beautiful lips. _Myungjun_.

“I dreamt of you last night.”

It comes out before Jinwoo even realizes he’s speaking, voice hushed and still rough with sleep. Finally, finally those eyes blink open, and that lovely grin widens. Deep brown stares back at him and Jinwoo feels his heart contract. Yes, this is exactly what life is— should be. He’s exactly where he should be, laying beside Myungjun, looking into his eyes, admiring his naked, candid beauty.

“Did you now?” Even Myungjun, main vocalist, oldest hyung, happy virus, can be tired and worn, throat sore, voice cracking. The hair atop his head sticks out in every direction, the skin across his jaw and cheeks littered with fading scars and acne. For a moment, his beauty seems to amplify and Jinwoo suddenly feels weak, glad to be laying down and not standing, for his knees would’ve surely buckled.

“Mhm.”

Jinwoo’s nod follows his response and Myungjun sighs, eyes flitting closed and head tilting in so they could touch foreheads. The younger lets it happen, naturally closing his eyes as well, fingers slipping down to the elder’s nape.

“What was I doing?”

“You were a beautiful angel.”

There’s a moment’s pause before giggles erupt from Myungjun’s sleep-tired throat. Jinwoo can’t help the twitch of his lips even as he slaps weakly at the other’s neck in retaliation. “Stop laughing, it wasn’t a funny dream! You were honestly just... an angel.” _Not far from reality_ , he thinks, but keeps it to himself.

Of course, Myungjun continues laughing anyway, cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment and _love, so much love_. Jinwoo gets it though, always does without having to ask, and he lets the chuckling subside on its own before breaking away to get a proper look at his lover again.

Myungjun swallows audibly, eyes still glassy with laughter, affection, and sleep. His heart is so full it’s positively bursting. His blush spreads further down his neck and Jinwoo’s eyes follow it, down, along the line of his shoulder, back across his collarbones, down again to the rest of his chest, skin pink with emotion before it fades beneath the cover of their shared blankets.

They lay in comfortable silence, the quiet of their dorm letting them know that it’s too early for even Dongmin to be up and about. Jinwoo waits until the soft flush leaves Myungjun’s skin before speaking again, this time murmured, whispered almost to himself,

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel...”

The flush returns and Jinwoo grins but before he can react, Myungjun pulls a hand out from beneath the covers to hold his jaw as he leans in to kiss him once. It’s a quick peck, close mouthed to avoid morning breath as much as possible. Still, Jinwoo tingles with surprise and warmth.

“Trying to shut me up?”

“At least you know,” Myungjun huffs, fake exasperation purposefully evident in his tone. He shuffles in and pulls Jinwoo close by the waist anyway, wrapping as many limbs around him as possible. The sigh that leaves Jinwoo is content and he lifts his chin to give Myungjun space to bury his nose into his neck, fitting against him effortlessly. It’s muscle memory by this point. Myungjun’s touch, his skin against Jinwoo’s, the dip and curve of his back, the brush of his eyelashes across Jinwoo’s cheeks, his breath against his neck— it’s all engraved into his memory now. And frankly, Jinwoo never wants to forget.

The sunlight brightens steadily as they hold each other and murmur nothings into warm skin and soft hair. They don’t exchange _I love you_ ’s because it’s one of those things better done than said. Not easier, but better. This morning is one of those easier moments though. When the dorm is asleep and they don’t have to be awake early after barely shutting their eyes for a few precious hours, that’s when it’s easy. When neither of them are high strung and plagued with fatigue both physically and mentally, that’s when it’s easy. It's usually not this easy, but they're not in love for the convenience of it.

They’re tired now too, but that tiredness is somewhat residual, a constant that comes with their lifestyle and career, and will likely take months of rest to recover from. They’re used to it now. It’s not enough to faze them. It’s practically a default state. The thought somehow makes Jinwoo grin. He’s drowsy from cuddling in the comfort of his bed with the man of his dreams (literally) but he’s never felt more energized.

“My battery pack...” He mumbles absently into Myungjun’s nest of hair. The latter snorts.

“That is so fucking cliché, Jin.” Jinwoo only responds with a gurgle.

“Best battery pack...”

A door opens and shuts somewhere else in the dorm. It’s not very loud, apparent that whoever is awake is trying to be quiet. However, the walls are thin and the morning is silent and every sound can be heard, can be felt. The eldest sighs and this time it’s resigned. Jinwoo returns the sentiment. Dongmin is up which means everyone else will begin getting up one by one as well.

The week Jinwoo and Myungjun finally coughed up their feelings and got together, Dongmin had pulled Jinwoo aside and offered to switch rooms so the couple could have more privacy— or at least as much privacy as one could get in a dorm of six people. Jinwoo had nearly shed a tear at the sacrifice. Now Bin and Dongmin share their space with the two youngest. With this new arrangement, mornings are a little easier for Dongmin, who only really needs to wake Bin, since Minhyuk and Sanha seem to naturally wake not long after the elder, what with all the shuffling around in the room.

The shower starts to run and Myungjun’s hold around Jinwoo tightens ever so slightly, like that’ll hold time in place as well and keep the two of them bound here in the safety of their bedroom. Jinwoo simply holds him tighter in return, assures the elder that he feels the same way, wishes they could have just a moment’s time longer to lay in each other’s presences. Reality, however, seeps in slowly but surely. Myungjun whines at the sound of their alarm going off, the cherry on top, but Jinwoo chuckles. They may whine and cling but they wouldn’t trade their lives for the world, wouldn’t trade these days for more. Jinwoo blindly shuts the alarm off.

The seconds come and go the same as they always do, giving way to minutes to hours to days. The most important thing for them is to remember that, to follow the flow of life and nature. Knowing that, Jinwoo is reminded of why he no longer hesitates to tell Myungjun how beautiful he truly is, no longer hesitates to whisper his dreams into waiting ears, to brush away bangs from bright, smiling eyes, press easy kisses into the sharpness of his jaw all the way down to the soft give of his stomach— to love and love and _love_.

“Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo startles, blinking down at his boyfriend, who’d pulled his head away to look up at him questioningly. It takes a second to register the fact that his name had been called at least twice already.

“Yeah?”

Myungjun stares wordlessly for a long moment, eyes searching deep, before crinkling with amusement, like he _knows_ — he probably does.

“You’re...” The elder bites his lip like he’s struggling to find the right words. “You’re such a sap, you know that?” Jinwoo laughs at that, loud and free.

“How did you even know what I was thinking?” Myungjun rolls his eyes at that, though lovingly and not at all annoyed with the situation, happy in fact.

“It’s written all over your face. You just... get that look in your eyes like you’re thinking of something that brings you the purest of joys and you start smiling all dopily. You lose your surroundings because you’re so focused on whatever it is you’re thinking about. I used to always wonder what could be running through your mind.” He pauses, voice getting quieter. “I used to wish it was me.” Jinwoo doesn’t cut in to reassure him that it is, that it was, always was, and probably always will be. Myungjun is glad for it. “Of course, now I know better,” he ends with a teasing smirk, and Jinwoo simply takes it in stride, shrugging.

“Do you now?”

“Yeah,” Myungjun sighs happily and nuzzles the soft heat of Jinwoo’s neck again.

They’re quiet again, the soft sound of others waking and chatting washing over them.

“Love you,” Myungjun murmurs into Jinwoo’s skin.

“Aww, what was that for?” But Jinwoo knows, understands. Love is better done than said but it it never hurts to say either. It never hurts to hear.

“I just had to let you know,” he says by way of explanation, and Jinwoo doesn’t need to ask further, knows that his thoughts from earlier can’t be too far from Myungjun’s own. They cuddle in silence for a few more moments.

"Beautiful."

Myungjun pulls away again to look up in confusion. The furrow of his brow's, the slight pout to his lips, it's all simply enchanting and Jinwoo beams.

"I just had to let you know."

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you so much for reading this :') this song just gave me a lot of feelings and i felt it deserved a fic  
> \- it's been a few months since i've posted on ao3 but i hope to be back with more work soon!  
> \- find me on [tumblr](https://jakganim.tumblr.com)


End file.
